


When they were . . .

by kate882



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Peter and Harry went from friends to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When they were . . .

When Peter and Harry were six the teacher paired them up for a coloring assignment. Harry had looked Peter up and down and informed him that Peter was his new best friend and they were going to play together at recess.

Peter had been a little surprised, but nodded in agreement, excited that he had made a new friend.

When he got home that day and Aunt May asked him how his day was he told her he had a new best friend, and Aunt May had hugged him and told him he should invite his new friend to play that weekend. So, Peter did the next day and Harry had agreed.

* * *

 

When they were ten and it was valentines day Harry had glared at anyone who so much as looked at Peter.

One girl had still come over, but before she could say anything Harry had proclaimed that Peter was _his_ valentine. Which was news to Peter, but he didn’t complain.

And when Harry held his hand on the way to recess Peter smiled brightly, despite Harry stubbornly refusing to look at him.

* * *

 

When they were eleven Harry showed up at Peter’s door completely soaked and demanded to see Peter when Uncle Ben answered the door.

It was the first time Peter had seen Harry cry as Harry told him that his father was sending him away to boarding school. And Peter had cried to.

It hadn’t taken long for one of Mr. Osborn’s employees to show up to take Harry home, and there had been a lot of screaming from Peter and Harry both about how Harry shouldn’t have to go. It didn’t make a difference though. The next day Harry was gone, and Peter spent several nights crying himself to sleep.

* * *

 

When Peter was fifteen he saw Harry on magazines. Each time with a different model, one more beautiful than the last. If he felt jealous, well, that was his own business.

* * *

 

At eighteen Harry Osborn showed up on his doorstep, and for the second time in Peter’s life he saw Harry cry. Because even on his deathbed Harry’s father couldn’t find a single good thing to say about him.

Peter had taken Harry inside, and after that they started hanging out again.

* * *

 

At nineteen, Peter got a girlfriend. Harry started avoiding him.

So, Peter went to Harry’s house, and when he got to Harry’s room the first thing Harry did was kiss him. It didn’t take that long for Peter to break up with his girlfriend, because he wasn’t going to be a cheater. After that he and Harry started dating.

* * *

 

At twenty two Harry asked Peter to marry him, and of course Peter said yes.

* * *

 

At twenty three they got married. And like any relationship there were ups and downs, but over all they lived happily ever after.


End file.
